


Resolution

by jewelianna88



Category: Young Americans (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelianna88/pseuds/jewelianna88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up where the season finale left off.  Jake and Hamilton in New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

Jake sighed and tossed the book to the floor. She was keeping up with the reading that Finn had assigned them in hopes that she would be returning to Rawley in the fall, but right now all she could think about was Hamilton. He had promised her that he would find a way to come and visit this week, while his parents were away, but the week was half over and she still hadn't heard from him. She got up and was signing online to check her email when she heard the doorbell. Smiling, she went to the mirror to check her makeup, thinking Hamilton had decided to arrive without notice.

"Jacqueline! There is a gentleman here to see you! He says he's from Rawley." Consuela's voice filtered up the stairs.

Jake smiled and gave reflection one last glance before running down the long flight of stairs. "Hamilton!" she cried, and then stopped short a few stairs from the bottom.

Finn was standing there, grinning up at her. "Well. Jacqueline, huh? I have been racking my brain for the past two weeks trying to figure out exactly what I walked in on and finally decided to pay you a visit and clear this up."

Jake smiled sheepishly. She glanced down at her outfit, shorts and a tank top. It wasn't a dress, but it was pretty obvious that she was a girl. She glanced at Finn. "The secret's out I guess." She knew this day was going to come, but was hoping it would wait until she and Hamilton could face Finn together.

"I'd say it is. So, what do you say we go for coffee and you tell me what has been going on all summer?" Finn extended a smile and an arm, which startled Jake. She slowly descended the rest of the stairs and grabbed her purse as they headed out into the City.

**

"So, that's pretty much it. I was trying to get my mom to notice what was going on so she would be force to spend some time with me and figure out who I am." Jake stared into her mocha and sighed. "But then I met Hamilton, and got to be friends with the rest of the guys and some of the local kids, and I realized how happy I was there, and that I didn't want to leave. So I had to keep up the charade, because I know Dean Flemming would throw me out if he knew."

"Interesting story. So tell me, did you discover anything about yourself during this summer?"

Jake grinned. How like Finn to get philosophical. "Yeah, I mean, I learned a lot about how much I don't want to be a guy, but on a deeper level I really found out what makes me happy. I've fallen in love with a great guy, which gave me self-confidence knowing that he cared about me so much he was willing to let everyone think he was gay so we could be together. I have a real girl friend for the first time in my life, and I have gotten to explore my relationship with my mom and with my friends because of this. So, yeah, I would say it was a summer of enlightenment. Even if it did happen in a twisted way."

Finn smiled. "It sounds like you learned a lot over the past few months. Not that I condone this behavior, but I do understand. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I had convinced my friends at college my first year that I was a son of a noble Italian family, speaking with an accent and everything. We all try to shape our characters in the play that is life. But somehow, things end up as they ought to be. Do you have a different opinion of destiny now?"

Remembering their lecture on the raft, Jake replied, "Even if you try to change who you are, it won't stop the events in your life from playing out. I think I learned that the hard way." She glanced down at the table and then back at Finn. "So. What is the destiny here? How is this going to turn out?"

Finn looked her in the eyes. "I don't know. On the one hand, I could be fired for not telling the dean about this. On the other hand, I'm not too fond of the dean so I don't care. My job is important to me, you know that. But part of my job is to coach the crew team. And I would hate to lose my coxswain. So I have a real tough situation here."

Jake gnawed her lip. "What are you going to do?"

Finn sighed. "I suppose if you and Hamilton can be a lot more discrete, than I can pretend the incident in the bathroom never happened. Lord knows what kind of laws I was breaking anyway, seeing a female student in the shower."

Jake buried her face in her hands, embarrassed. "I am so sorry."

Finn cut her off. "Let's just never mention it again. Agreed?" He extended a hand.

"Agreed." Jake and Finn shook on it.

"Now," said Finn, "I have a special assignment for you to work on and have ready when fall semester begins. I want an essay on my desk when the bell rings on the first morning of classes, titled 'Who is Jake Pratt, and what does Jacqueline think of him?' And don't worry; Hamilton is going to have an interesting assignment too. Just consider it a warning as to what will happen if you are not more discreet in the future."

"I think that is more than fair." Jake smiled. "Now, come on, there is a lot more to do in New York than sit in a coffee shop all day!"

**

Jake felt like skipping all the way home. Finn had dragged her to a bunch of used bookshops in Greenwich Village, and she had actually enjoyed herself, once she got over the fact that the man was going to take every opportunity to lecture. He had taken a train back to Boston half an hour ago, and she had opted to walk home rather than hail a cab. She turned the corner to her building and saw someone sitting on her front steps.

"Hamilton! Oh my gosh, how long have you been out there?" She ran up and kissed him. This day can't get any better, she thought.

"Where have you been?" Hamilton asked. "I got here and no one answered. I was wondering if I should go home."

Jake smiled. She was so used to thinking of Hamilton as this big, strong protecting guy that she forgot he was really a small-town, sixteen-year-old boy alone in New York City for the first time.

"You will never believe the day that I had." Jake tugged on his hand as she opened the door. When they were inside, Hamilton turned her around and pressed her against the door as it closed, kissing her more deeply. She could feel her body relaxing as his lips moved against hers. A warm glow traveled from her head to her toes, and she fought the drowning sensation that his kisses brought over her.

"Down, boy." She struggled for breath and pressed her hands against his chest.

"I missed you." He said it so sweetly she almost swooned right there. He leaned in to kiss her again.

"I missed you too, but I have something we really need to talk about." Jake tried to sidestep him but he pulled her in again, lifting her off of her feet. She gave up trying to stop him and kissed him back full force. He carried her across the foyer and into the living room and sat down on the sofa pulling her down on top of him. She was melting, and deepened their kisses. She was so lost that a few minutes later she suddenly she realized that her tank top was working its way up to her neck and Hamilton was struggling with her bra clasp.

"Wait, wait, wait, back up." Jake struggled to regain a sense of composure. This is just what Finn was talking about, keeping things discreet. I'm practically topless in my own living room and didn't even realize it! Jake rolled off of Hamilton and sat on the coffee table facing him. He just stared at her with those gorgeous eyes. Those deep pools of emotion that made her want to rip off his clothes and..

"Hamilton. We need to talk."

"We can talk later. I'm making up for lost time." Hamilton snagged her waist and drew her into his lap.

"No, this is important. Finn was here."

"What? What did he say? Does he know?" Hamilton got really pale. "Is he going to tell?" He felt his chest get tight, thinking that this was not exactly the way he imagined his reunion going. "I can't lose you, Jake. I love you too much. I could barely make it through two weeks without you!" Hamilton felt like he was going to cry and struggled to regain some composure.

"No, no, no. It's Ok." Jake took Hamilton's hands in hers and kissed them. "He's not going to tell. He's on our side." She smiled so brightly to be able to give him such good news, in addition to the warm feeling she got by his confession of love. "And I haven't exactly been enjoying myself without you."

"Yeah?" Hamilton got that 'I want you look' on his face.

"Yeah. In fact, the bitch pad of my bike has just been lonely without you." Jake laughed at the horrified look on Hamilton's face. "I'm just messing with you, dude. You know I missed you."

"So do you want to pick up where we left off at Rawley?"

Jake just stared at him. "Hamilton, I don't know. I mean, I was feeling pretty ready that day, but it just the idea of not seeing you for so long. Now, I don't know if I am ready to take that step. I mean, I love you, but we have only known each other for a few months."

Hamilton could tell that Jake was uncomfortable. "I don't want to push you. I love you. To be honest, I never thought you were going to agree that day and I was getting pretty freaked out. I mean, you are so hot, I didn't know if I was going to be able to control myself."

Jake nodded. "Ok, yeah. OK. I have a lot to tell you and I want to hear all the news from Rawley. So, what do you say we go get some food and stuff?"

He looked at her with a smirk on his face. "Does our code work in New York? Cause I am feeling pretty hungry too." Jake just gave him her best 'I'm disgusted with you' look.

"Ok, Ok, real food it is." Hamilton rose and nodded. "Just promise, no seafood."

**

"So, that's pretty much it. As long as we can be discrete, I can stay. Finn did say he had an assignment for you too though."

"Great. He's probably going to make me restock the crew equipment so I will be to exhausted to play in the showers."

Jake laughed. "Ok, so now you know everything about my day. Tell me about Rawley. How's Bella and the gas station? Last I heard they were still fighting to postpone the auction."

"Actually, it's all taken care of. Believe it or not, Grace came up with the answer. She was the one who mentioned the ten years without child support. When the judge who was hearing the dispute heard that, she ruled that the payments should equal the cost of the station and ordered the deed signed over to the girls with Charlie as their guardian."

"Thank God. It's been so weird being so far away. I definitely can't wait to get back. Although, I did hear from Will and Scout."

She pulled a postcard out of her purse. It had a bunch of girls in bikinis on the front. The message on the back read "Sorry about the girls but I couldn't explain buying a postcard with guys in Speedos to send to my guy friend. Are you still a guy? Scout and Will"

"Those two idiots." Hamilton just couldn't understand how people could see her as a guy anymore.

"Yeah, but they bring up a good point. How are we going to keep them quiet next year? Especially Scout."

"Don't worry about that. They like you. They won't say anything."

"I hope you're right Hamilton. Come on, let's go home." She reached for the check, glanced at it, and took out a twenty. At the same time, Hamilton reached for his wallet.

"Oh no. We are not going through this again, Hamilton. I've told you that I don't go for that macho chauvinist stuff."

Hamilton lifted a few ones from his wallet. "Tip. So we don't have to wait for change."

Jake looked over at him sheepishly. "Sorry."

He reached for her hand. "Come on, let's get out of here. I want to be alone with you."

**

Jake fumbled with the lock on her front door. Hamilton was kissing the back of her neck and she could barely see straight. Finally, the key turned and they stumbled into the front hall. She turned and kissed him urgently. How could I have gone so long without this? She wondered. Hamilton lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself as close to him as she could. Suddenly, she was flying backward towards the floor. Hamilton caught her head a couple of inches from the ceramic tile.

"Sorry. I tripped." His bag was still sitting there in the front hall. "So, umm, where should I unpack?"

"Guest room for you, man." Jake smiled. "Consuela doesn't live here but I think she would notice if two people were here and only one bed was slept in."

Hamilton sighed. "Alright. But it is gonna be REALLY hard to sleep knowing you are only a few feet away."

He was right. After a long make out session, she had banished him to the guest room. He lay in the bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about how lucky he was to be in love with Jake. He groaned and turned over, staring through the wall imagining he could see her on the other side. He got up and walked around a bit, trying to make himself tired. It didn't work. He went out into the hall and quietly slipped into Jake's room. He smiled at how fitting it was for her. Dark blue walls, decorated with everything from pictures of motorcycles to a huge movie poster of Shakespeare in Love. He saw her sleeping in her barely pink sheets, and slipped in to spoon behind her. Her arms came up to wrap around his and she snuggled into his body. Then suddenly, she shifted. "Hamilton?" Her voice sounded as though it came from a dream. "You can't be here. We can't do this." She tried to roll away.

" I just want to hold with you. I just want to sleep in your arms." He whispered in her ear and kissed her head. "Let me stay."

On some level, Jake probably knew it was not a good idea, but she couldn't help herself. It just felt so good in his arms. " 'kay. Just don't get to wild."

He growled in her ear and then settled down into a deep slumber.

**

Jake woke up never having felt so wonderful in her life. It took her a moment to realize why. Hamilton had kept his word, he had held her all night. She smiled, and wiggled down to get closer to him when she felt something pushing up against her legs. Her eyes went wide as she realized what it was, and she tried to creep out of bed without disturbing him.

"No. Stay. Don't let go of me." Hamilton never even opened his eyes, he just tightened his grip and pulled her closer. "What did you expect to happen when I am sleeping with the sexiest woman in the world? Doesn't mean I have to do anything about it." He never even opened his eyes, just rested his head on her shoulder.

She sighed. Could she love this boy any more? "Well, I don't know about that. I think that might be something that has to be taken care of. Immediately."

Now his eyes were open. He rolled over her, and stared straight into her eyes. "Are you saying..."

"Yeah, I think I am. I love you Hamilton. More than anything or anyone. I want to make love to you. But, only if you want to."

Hamilton leaned down and gave her the most feathery of kisses. "I love you Jacqueline. More than anything or anyone. And yes, I want to make love with you." He leaned in and kissed her more deeply. "But I don't have any, um, protection."

Jake sighed. It figured. "Well, as much as I love those sex talks with my mom, I really don't want to go rifling through her stuff looking for condoms." She closed her eyes and groaned. "God, this sucks!"

Hamilton rolled off of her and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. Then he propped himself up on one elbow and looked at her. "I suppose we could make a trip to the drugstore at some point today."

She stared up into those gorgeous eyes. And smiled. "Yeah, I think we can do that. Now, do you think you can behave yourself in the shower?"

With that, she jumped up and danced off into the bathroom, glancing over her shoulder at the door. "Unless, you want to wait and go after me?" she said innocently.

He just stared at her. "Give me a minute to regain me composure, will you?" He smiled.

"Alright. I'll go and start the water. She shut the door halfway. A few seconds later, he could hear the water running, and her nightgown came flying out the door onto the bedroom floor. "I'm waiting"

This is going to kill me, he thought- and got up to join her.

END


End file.
